


Power Play

by Anthimeriate



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthimeriate/pseuds/Anthimeriate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cosima try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Cosima strained to keep her breathing steady, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Sarah circled around her. Hands bound above her by a rope tethered to one of the beams in Felix’s loft, the scientist flexed her fingers and tried hard not to move too much.

“Uncomfortable?” Sarah asked, trailing the end of her crop down Cosima’s side, smirking just in time for the other woman’s eyes to flick up towards her.

They’d barely even begun, and already Cosima felt overwhelmed in the best way. “No,” she managed, swallowing hard at the look in the clone’s eyes.

Before she could fully react to the swift motion of Sarah’s wrist, the crop came down sharply on her ass. “Excuse me?” Sarah demanded, and Cosima tried not to hiss as she dragged the end of the crop back over the newly formed mark. “How are you supposed to address me?”

“As ma’am or mistress, ma’am.” She dropped her gaze back to the floor, hoping submissiveness would sway the other woman.

Luckily, Sarah clicked her tongue, hopefully pleased. “So let me try that again… Are you uncomfortable, Cosima?”

The scientist took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “No, ma’am.”

“That’s much better.” Sarah resumed her predatory circling, running her hand along Cosima’s bare frame. She paused in front of her, bringing her hand up to brush her thumb against an already-hard nipple.

Not able to contain herself, Cosima groaned out loud. She felt like she usually wasn’t quite so easy, but the tension in the room was palpable and it turned her on more than she’d ever expected it to. She knew that making noise was a mistake, but she didn’t know how seriously Sarah would take the transgression until those same fingers came up to firmly grasp her jaw.

Sarah jerked the scientist’s head upwards, forcing her to make and maintain eye contact. “Twice in a row, Cosima?” she demanded, her grip much firmer than it even had to be to maintain control. “Do you even want this?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cosima replied urgently, trying hard not to squirm. “I want it. I want it so much, mistress. Please.”

“Then don’t you think you should act like it? I expected you to be good, and you promised me you would. But first you fail to respect me, and now you’re making noises out of turn. Is this a game to you?”

Cosima winced, trying to ignore the flare of heat between her thighs at Sarah’s tone. “No, ma’am! No. I’m sorry, mistress. Please. I won’t do it again, mistress.”

“You’d better not, or I’ll leave you unsatisfied and tied up here for Felix to find you in the morning.” Sarah released her grip, momentarily running her fingers over the white marks she had left.

Deciding it was probably the best course of action, Cosima kept her mouth shut and looked back down at the floor again. If she just stayed still and quiet, she was certain that Sarah would take care of her. And, sooner than she’d anticipated when they’d discussed this, she certainly needed taking care of.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the crop coming back down onto her, a succession of quick strikes on the opposite cheek as the first. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, fingers curling above her.

“Do you like that?” Sarah asked, repeating the strikes lower, on the back of Cosima’s thighs. “Answer me.”

“Yes, mistress,” she breathed, trying desperately to keep her voice even. It became even more of a struggle when Sarah pressed herself up against Cosima’s back, her leather outfit cool and soothing against her hot and reddened skin.

“Let’s see about that, shall we?” she asked, biting into Cosima’s shoulder as her free hand slid down the clone’s taut stomach. The scientist was sure the other woman could feel her breath catch as cold fingers slipped between her legs. They slipped back out wet, and Sarah brought them up to press against Cosima’s lips.

“Suck,” she ordered, and as Cosima readily complied, she could have sworn she felt Sarah shiver against her. “You are eager, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said as Sarah slid her fingers out of her mouth.

She had expected Sarah to beat on her a little more, but instead the woman let the crop fall to the floor and slid around to Cosima’s front, nails digging in to her sides. “I will give you what you want,” she promised, lowering her head to nip hard across her collar bone, “But you must stay absolutely quiet, and do not move.”

If she had thought it was difficult before, it was even more difficult now, with Sarah’s mouth and hands directly on her body. Her skin was burning hot and her arms were beginning to ache, and both of those things only served to make her even more turned on. She could feel her skin beginning to bruise as Sarah bit and sucked hard along her shoulder and neck, and could only will her legs to stay steady.

Cosima was able to control herself for the most part, at least until Sarah’s warm mouth was suddenly enveloping her nipple. Her body jerked before she could even think clearly enough to stop it, and just as soon as the other woman’s mouth was there, it was gone.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” Sarah demanded, delivering a sharp spanking with her flat palm. 

At least she had gotten herself together enough not to make a sound as she took her punishment, swallowing back her cry as she answered, “Yes, mistress.”

Sarah slid back into her previous position, breath cooling the wet area where her mouth had been before. “Then you had better stay still, no matter where I touch you. Do you understand?”

Knowing her body couldn’t handle any more interruptions, Cosima steeled herself. “Yes, mistress.”

Sarah definitely knew what she was doing, because her tongue swirled almost leisurely around the hard peak, teasing as much as possible, probably hoping to coax a whimper out of the prone woman. Failing to do so, she possessively bit her way back up Cosima’s chest, one hand slipping between her legs as the other remained tightly gripping at her hip.

“Look at you,” she said, gliding her fingers against Cosima’s clit as she nipped at her ear, “You like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?”

The scientist didn’t dare answer, teeth clenched together to not allow any noises to escape. Luckily for her, Sarah didn’t seem to want a verbal answer.

“I’ve never felt you this wet before. Were you being bad on purpose, so that I would hit you? Do you get off on disobeying me?” Slender fingers slid into Cosima, and luckily Sarah seemed too focused on what she was doing to hear the quiet squeak that managed to escape the other woman’s mouth.

“You’re lucky, you know,” she said, beginning to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the clone, “I’ve gone easy on you, since this is your first time. Next time, I won’t let transgressions go so lightly. Do you understand?” She picked up her speed, running her tongue along the shell of Cosima’s ear. “Answer me.”

She tried to control her words, but she couldn’t, not with Sarah’s fingers hitting just the right spot and the promise that this would happen again. “Oh, fuck. Yes, ma’am. Yes. I… I understand, ma’am.”

Sarah shifted, looping her free arm around Cosima’s waist, fingernails digging in to her back. “Are you close?”

Cosima was pretty sure she’d been close since they’d started. “Y-yes, yes ma’am.”

“Well don’t you dare come before I say so.” The words were growled in her ear, and she wasn’t sure how she kept herself from coming right there on the spot.

Sarah seemed to enjoy torturing her, slowing down and then speeding up just enough to be maddening. Cosima trembled uncontrollably, having to use all the willpower she had left not to let herself orgasm before she was allowed.

“Do you need to come?” Sarah asked, infuriatingly calmly.

“Y… yes, yes ma’am, I need to come, please let me come, please… mistress…” She was well aware she was not being as concise as she should be, but she was nearly losing her mind with need.

“Okay,” Sarah said, picking up the pace once more, “Come for me. Now.”

Cosima didn’t need to be told more than once, shuddering violently against her lover, somewhere in her brain thankful that Sarah was holding her upright. She felt like she was riding it out for ages, dimly aware of Sarah untying her hands only as they fell uselessly to her sides.

“Wow,” was the first semi-coherent word out of her mouth, collapsing against Sarah as she helped her onto the couch.

“Too much?” the other woman asked, a shyness creeping into her voice that she’d certainly lacked only a few minutes before.

“No, no,” Cosima insisted, an exhausted grin coming through her heavy breathing, “Perfect. Definitely a good experiment.”


End file.
